Blast From The Past
by Twilight222
Summary: When Jasper gets a blast from the past, can he handle it? Can his family handle it? Or will he let the one Miracle he had been wishing for slip away? Edward/bella at first then edward/occ and bella/jacob. no renesme....... other ships stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped around my face the tears were pouring out of my eyes. He was gone, dead. How could he! He promised me he told me he wouldn't die he said he was the best! And the best don't die! Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore I know longer have a brother no one to protect me from danger no one to comfort me when I'm scared.

I pushed my legs to move faster I need to get away from my mothers weeping, my fathers shock filled face. It seemed to come out of no where. A log. Leave it to me not to see a log. God I'm such a klutz. I tripped and fell flat on my face. I imaged his voice "have nice trip sis? See you next fall!"

"jasper," I bubbled out," jasper j-j-j-jasper!"

"JASPER! WHY DID TO HAVE TO DIE!" I screamed feeling the blackness surrounding me. My eyes fluttered closed. My name is Andrea Louise Whitlock and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed it seemed like I had been doing that a lot lately. Truth Is I have. Alice was somewhere out of the country with Bella. Bella I had nothing against the poor defenseless human, but her blood. How all the humans blood called to me, but I was learning to resist I was getting better. I was still weak. Andrea would have laughed, and told me everyone was weak and it wasn't just me. Ah Andrea, how I missed her, her big blue eyes that shined when she was happy. Her light brown hair that was very dark compared to my honey blond hair. Her beautiful smile and her small body standing at just barley 5'1. Oh how I missed her and oh how I loved her. I remember visiting her grave; I remember it like it was yesterday.

_St. Margit's graveyard: home to the lost souls. The sign read as I swung open the gate, my foot slipped onto the mucky grass. I began reading the names on the tombstones looking for my family's'. Can I help you son a lady asked me. Um yes I told her I am looking for the Whitlock family graves. Ahh the Whitlock's she said walking towards the back. Do you anything about Caroline and Michael Whitlock and there family deaths? I asked her. Yes their son died first he was in the war she spoke quietly. I knew this already I was there son. Expecting to her to say my father's name next I almost fell to the ground in shock when I heard the next name. Then there daughter died shortly after, she ran away when she heard her brother was dead they found her bones __a __few days later she was eaten by a bear. No if I could cry I would have. My Andi__, __she was so young barely 16, here you are the lady said. There it was Andi's grave._

_ Andrea Louise Whitlock_

_ Born: September 26__th__, 1836_

_ Died: March 21__st__, 1851_

_Andrea: Beloved Daughter; Beloved Sister; Beloved friend. May god welcome you with open arms, you precious child from above. _

_ WE LOVE YOU _

_I dry sobbed on her grave for hour's maybe days even I wasn't keeping track of time. I missed her with all my frozen nonbeating heart._

"Who's Andrea?" I heard Edward ask from behind me. I jump startled.

_ "_She's um an old friend, from m-m-my human years," I stuttered out.

"She seemed more than a friend," Edward inquired," more like a girlfriend maybe or maybe a wife?" Edward eyed me with suspicion.

I laughed It wasn't a forced one that I had been doing for so many years to was a real laugh. I hadn't used since my human time. Edward had never been more wrong.

"What's so funny," he growled he never like being laughed at.

"Because Eddie she isn't my girlfriend or wife. She's my adorable baby sister. Who died because of me," I whispered," she ran away when she heard I was dead and was attacked by a bear or some animal. All because I joined the stupid army." I shook with angry I never realized it was my fault she didn't live a full life but it was. And it was will be.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault. She was the one who ran away and didn't come back." Edward replied soothingly. I didn't need his pity.

"I'm going for a run and maybe a long hunt." I told. I jumped out the window and ran, letting my heart guide my path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this story has me completely hooked! I love typing it I am getting so many ideas!! I hope everyone is enjoying it more than the other one. I know I am! And guess what! Got a personal laptop! So that means more updates!! Alright enough of my blabbing back to the story!**

** The pain was excruciating. My body felt like it was on fire. I howled in pain, I screamed and cried. I felt my heart beating absolutely too fast for a human. What was going on where was I? **

** "Shhh don't yell sweet heart," a voice cooed," it will all be over soon." And with that I like the darkness take over me one last time.**

** Present day **

** I had become a vampire. It was a scary thing to think about. I mean when you think of vampire you think of blood, humans, and drinking human blood. I was turned into a vampire by Mina Taylor. She was like a mother to me, but she left me. I was a strange vampire; I refused to drink human blood. I don't know why but something told me not to. I drink animal blood and it works fine, I don't want to be a monster I want to be innocent I want to know if I die god will welcome me with open arms. I wanted to be a normal human I wanted to go to high school. I wanted to live my life. So in order to this I enrolled at Forks High School in Forks Washington. My "Parents" were also vampires, Natasha and Alex Flint. I had to change my name of course I was now known as Katrina Maxine Flint. Katrina was my favorite name when I was little, it felt fitting to use that name. I pulled my ford mustang into the small parking lot of Forks High. The town was under constant could cover making it the ideal place for me to go to school. I step out of my car and walked up to the building marked office. I stepped inside the cramped room and walked up to the secretary.**

** "Um hi I'm Katrina Flint, today's my first day." I said. The lady at the bench looked up at me with a smile.**

** "Ah Katrina, we have been expecting you. Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and your locker number and code. Enjoy your first day." **

** "Thanks," I mumbled and step outside into the mist. My first class was trig. I walked to the gloomy building and handed the teacher my slip.**

** "Miss Flint you may take the seat next to Emmett Cullen." The teacher rasped. Emmett raised his hand. Vampire I noticed immediately, I wasn't the only freak here. I sat down next to him and he smiled at me immediately.**

** "You're a vampire huh? Vegetarian I can tell." Emmett whispered.**

** "Yup I'm Katrina Maxine Flint, and you're Emmett Cullen?"**

** "Correcto you are Miss KAT!" Emmett boomed. I laughed I already like it here, Emmett was funny he kept whispering stuff in my ear that made me laugh and had the teacher sternly look over to me. The bell rang and Emmett jumped up. **

** "What class do you have next shortie?" Emmett asked.**

** "Um math," I replied.**

** "You have math with my brother Edward," Emmett said with a smile," and me as well, let me see your schedule."**

** I had Emmett my schedule and a grin plastered across his face," we have every class together Kat."**

** "That's sick!" I laughed I really liked Emmett as a friend. As we walked into math I handed the slip to my teacher and she told me to sit anywhere.**

** "Eddie!!!" Emmett yelled," move Katrina's sitting next to me today!" Edward looked up and stared at me for a second looked at Emmett nodded and stood up and moved to the seat behind us. I sat in the seat Edward was previously in turned around and thanked him. He grinned an adorable grin, and said a warm anytime. Math went b Emmett said the teacher was very strict so we couldn't talk. Turns out Emmett, Edward and I had gym together we all walked over together.**

** "So," Edward began," Kat is your real name Kat or did you change it?"**

** "No my real name isn't Katrina, my whole name is made up expect the last which is my adoptive parents," I told them, "My real name is Andrea Louise Whitlock."**

** "W-w-w-w-w-w-WHITLOCK!" Edward screamed. I nodded. What was wrong with them?**

** "Oh my god," they both said at the same time. **

** "What?" I asked hesitantly.**

** "Nothing, we'll tell you later we got to get changed," Edward said quickly as they walked into the locker room. What was wrong with them? What did I do? What did I say? I shook It off it wasn't a big deal. The rest of gym was a drag I didn't have gym clothes hence it was my first day. When the three of us were walking to lunch Edward and Emmett pulled me down a deserted hallway.**

** "Katrina you have to realize something the person you are about to see will be either a complete stranger or someone you might know," Edward stated with a serious look on his face.**

** "Okay," I said**

** "Alright," Emmett said taking a deep breath," let's go." We walked into the cafeteria and Edward squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. We approached a table with a beautiful blond, a human brunette girl, a short girl with pixie like hair, and a tall muscular guy with honey blond hair who looked strangely like Jasper? No I couldn't be, could it?**

** "Everyone this is our new friend Katrina."**

** They all looked up and u was starting at someone who I thought was dead. Someone I thought I'd never see again.**

** "A-a-a-a-Andrea?" he whispered.**

** "Jasper!" I ran throwing my arms around his neck hugging him with all my might," I missed you so much I thought you were dead!"**

** "Andi, Andi, I can't believe you're here! What happened I thought you were dead! I saw your grave!" he said hugging me tighter.**

** I untangled myself from him and sat down. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My story was simple**. **It was short sweet and to the point, but Jasper kept interrupting**.

**"What do you mean? You ran away! Andi that was very foolish of you! Mother had already lost one child! Then the other at the same time! Oh Andi what were you thinking!" Jasper proclaimed.**

** "Jazz," I said very calmly," I wasn't thinking that was the problem. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I mean everything happens for a reason right?" He nodded in response he understood my point. Everything did happen for a reason and I knew it.**

** "So Andrea Y-"Jasper started.**

** "Katrina," I replied automatically," my name it Katrina or Kat. Katrina Maxine Flint."**

** "Katrina Maxine? Those were your favorite names growing up."Jasper pointed out.**

** "That's why it seemed fitting that I picked them Jasper."**

** "So Shortie any embarrassing stories about Jasper from when you were younger?" Emmett inquired.**

** "Well," I started with an evil glint in my eye.  
"Don't!" Jasper yelled slapping a hand over my mouth. I roared with laughter. Then proceed to bite his hand when he didn't remove it. He howled in pain. **

** "Once Jasper climbed a tree and on his way down he got his pants stuck and a branch and dangled from it crying. It was hysterical!" The tabled roared with laughter. Jasper ducked his head in shame. It dawned on me then that I didn't know the other people I was socializing with.**

** "I'm Katrina by the way I forgot to introduce myself properly, and you are?" I said to them.**

** "I'm Bella," the brunette haired replied bitterly to me," I'm Edward's girlfriend. **

** "I'm Alice," the pixie girl piped," Jasper's girlfriend!" I beamed at her.**

"**Were going to be best friends," she smiled back.**

"I'm** Rosalie," the beautiful blond answered back," Emmett's girlfriend." It was then I realized the look Edward was giving me one of confusion and shock.**

** "What's wrong Edward are you alright?" I asked worriedly.**

** "He's fine," Bella snapped at me," just leave him alone!"**

** "Alright, alright," I put my arms up in defense.**

** "Touchy much." I mumbled under my breath to low for her to hear. Emmett and Rosalie chuckled under their breath. Edward sighed.**

** "I'm fine Kat thanks for the concern." He spoke for the first time. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. **

** "Where to now Emmett," I jumped up asking him, "We have all the classes together," I explained to the questions faces of my new friends. They nodded their heads and walked out.**

"**Alright shortie we have US history now with Jasper and Eddie," Emmett said guiding me out of the cafeteria," Jasper loves this class.'**

**I rolled my eyes," I can only imagine why."**

** We walked to class joking and laughing with each other. When we walked into class I handed the slip to the teacher and sat down next to Jasper.**

** "Hey bro, I hear you enjoy this class. I can only imagine why," I whispered winking at him. He chuckled.**

** "It does get boring though," I raised and eye brow at him.**

** "Learning things you lived through," he explained to me. I nodded as the teacher began talking. Surprisingly enough we were learning about the civil war. The teacher nagging voice carried on, and my eyes fluttered shut. They snapped open when the teacher yelled," Ms Flint! If you mind my teaching so boring why don't you teach the class about Jasper Whitlock's death and life?"**

** I grinned inwardly," I would be happy to sir." I stood up and walked to the front of the class. **

** "Jasper Whitlock was one of the most honored soldiers in the confederate army. He was 17 when he became a general and was highly respected by his elders. When General Whitlock joined the army he left a devastated family behind, His Mother and Father and his little sister Andrea. When escorting people to safety General Whitlock went missing and was proclaimed dead, because no body or evidence could be found. Shortly after his death his sister Andrea ran away and was never found, she was also claimed to be dead. Mrs. Whitlock was broken hearted losing both her children around the same time. Three months later she was dead. Her death could not be explained, she was perfectly healthy. It was later determined she died of a broken heart. Mr. Whitlock however remarried a few years later and had 2 more children and lived a happy life dispute what he had gone through. Any questions?" I smiled sweetly to the teacher after the kids mumbled no and sat down. **

** "That was impressive," Jasper whispered in my ear. I beamed at him. I finally was content with my life.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Where are you staying shortie," Emmett asked draping his arm over my shoulder.**

** "With my adopted parents Natasha and Alex Flint, They're pretty nice people you'd like them Em." **

** "We should come home with you and meet them; they could join our coven I want you to live with us Andi." Jasper alleged.**

** "Well duh I am going to live with you even if that means leaving Alex and Natasha." I told him smiling. We walked to the parking lot and I ran to my baby. My baby was my Volvo c70 it was the best car in the entire world.**

** "HEY EDDIE!" Emmett called when Edward approached my car," Kat's car is sicker than yours!"**

** "Don't call me Eddie. This car is beautiful Katrina, it is better than mine I hate to admit."**

** "Thanks," I smiled at him which returned. **

** "I call shot gun!" Alice called jumping in the passenger seat as Jasper and Emmett slipped in the back and me in the front. I started the car and hit the gas as I screeched out of the parking so my new family could meet my parents.**

** EDWARD POV**

** What was happening to me? I love Bella! Or at least I think I do. But Andrea or Kat as she liked to be called made me change my mind. Did I love her? Jasper would kill me. I can take Jasper. DUDE what are you thinking! You're married to Bella! But I love Katrina. I'm so confused.**

** ANDREA POV**

** "ALEX, NATASHA," I bellowed when I stepped in the door, "FAMILY MEETING."They were at my side in an instant.**

** "I see you have brought guests," Natasha cooed.**

** "Why don't you we go sit in the living room and have a more proper conversation," Alex reasoned. I grabbed Jasper, Alice and Emmett's hands and walked them into our spacious living room. Natasha and Alex sat on the love seat and the four of us sat on the couch.**

** "Tasha, Alex, this is Jasper, Alice and Emmett, Jasper happens to be my blood related brother. Alice is his mate and Emmett is his brother. They would like us to join their coven with the rest of their family." They nodded their heads in thought, and I bit my lip.**

** "I think it would be best to meet the rest of the coven before me make are decision." Alex said calmly. **

** "OK," I nodded," When can we come over Jasper?"**

** "I will talk to **_Carlisle __and find out what day and time works for the family. Mr. and Mrs. Flint would you mind if Andrea stayed at our house tonight so we can catch up?" Jasper asked._

** "Of course she can, Katrina go pack a bag," Natasha ordered.**

"**No need to Kat I like playing dress up," Alice told me with an evil glint in her eye. I chuckled nervously. I said goodbye to my parents and ran out of the house with my new family in tow. Jasper jumped in the driver's seat because I had no idea where they lived. I tossed him the keys and we started speeding of down a narrow road. I remembered something that was brothering me at lunch.**

** "Hey does anyone know why Edward was looking at me so weird today at lunch?"Alice elbowed me in the side and mouthed I'll tell you later.**

** "No idea jasper said from the front, "Why don't you ask him?"**

** "I would but I think Bella will bite my head off if I even look at him."**

**They laughed.**

** "Eh Bella used to be fun to be around but now she's a real bitch," Alice told me.**

** We walked in the front door just as Edward was walking down the stairs. One look at me and he smiled the most breath taking smile ever. We all sat on the couch and I smiled and asked," Does anyone like sports?"**

** "We love sports," Edward Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.**

** "What are your favorite teams?"**

** "College football- Florida Gators, Hockey- New York Rangers, Football- New York Giants and baseball The New York Yankees the best team ever." **

** "See guys she has good taste in teams unlike you!" Edward said hugging me. **

** I laughed. It sounded natural, I hadn't laughed like that in over 100 years. Something thing just felt right here. Just then a female vampire who I didn't know walked into the room.**

** "Well hello there I'm Esme and you are?" She questioned me.**

** "I'm Katrina or Andrea. I'm Jasper's little sister from his human years, It's a pleasure to meet u Esme."**

** "Likewise," Esme said sweetly.**

** I finally felt like I was home. I was loved by everyone already, well maybe not Bella. She had a problem with me but I honestly could care less. Edward chuckled. I gave him a questioning look. **

** "I can read minds" he explained. **_**Two can play at that game Eddie.**_** I used my amazing power on him. My power not only blocked my thoughts but I could read his. I also can read his whenever I chose but I chose not to it's an invasion of pracivaicy He gave me the evil eye and I punched his shoulder. Alice and Rose walked in the room and Alice muttered," The mutts coming." Everyone groaned.**

_**Who? **_**I thought to Edward.**

__**"Jacob," Edward explained," Bella's best friend who happens to be a werewolf."Jacob and Bella then graced us with their presence.**

** "Who's the new leech?" Jacob asked. I growled.**

** "Watch yourself mongrel," I spat at him," I've been told I have a nasty left hook." I smirked as he took a step back. **

**Bella decided to add her three cents into the conversation," Katrina please you couldn't take Jake if you tried."**

** "Okay Isabella, whatever gets you through the day," I snapped back.**

** "Someone's a little touchy," Emmett muttered. I laughed and poked him in the gut. He playfully hit me back. Edward was trying to get my attention from where he now stood behind Bella. I turned off my shield and read his mind.**_** Ask Emmett to arm wrestle if you're really that strong and can beat him its hysterical to watch him pout. **_** Alright I'll give it a shot.**

** "Hey Em, me you arm wrestling now!" **

** "Oh it's on baby sister." **

**He dragged my hand and pulled me from the room while the rest of the family followed in suit. He led me outside to what appeared to be a big rock? He sat down on he's knees on one end and sat down on the other. He stuck his huge hand and arm out on the table; I gulped, but grab it with my own puny one. **

** "One the count of three," Alice said," One……………..Two……………..THREE!"**

**I pushed against his hand as he did mine I felt him using all his strength, I got a wonderful evil idea.**

"**Emmett," I fake grunted," why don't we make this a little more interesting. You're a Red Sox fan right?" He nodded**

** "Cool then whoever wins gets to put on the game of their choice when in the room with the other. And have to sit and watch the game without complaining. Deal?" I asked sticking my free hand across the table. **

** "Deal," He said shaking it. I Smiled.**

** "Remember the deal." Then I slammed my hand against the rock while it made a cracking sound. He looked utterly shocked. **

** "Come on Emmett the Yankees game is about to start," I grabbed his hand and we ran back to the house.**

**In the bottom of the third the Yankees up by two Alice rushed in grabbed my hand rushed me out the roomed and pulled me out of a window. She ran across to the edge of the lake with me following close behind.**

"**We have to talk," she said," About what you asked about in the car."**

**I nodded I had been waiting for this. But that's when we stumbled upon Bella and Jacob in an intense make out session. Alice and I gasped at the same time.**

"**This isn't what it looks like?" Bella tried. Alice began to say something but I cut her off.**

** "YOU DRITY ROTTEN CHEATER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO EDWARD AND DON'T THINK FOR EVEN A MINUTE WE WON'T TELL HIM!" I screamed at her.**

** "Come on," Alice said taking my arm," let's go." We ran back to the house and I jumped through the window and put a shield up so Edward couldn't read mine or Alice's thoughts. I sat back down on the couch with a huff. I didn't even watch the game I was too upset to think straight. Edward grab my arm and led me outside. **

** "What is going on you don't seem yourself." I released my shield and let the scene replay for him. He fell to his knees, put his head in his hands, and howled in pain and agony. I sunk to the ground in front of him and wrapped my arms around him.**

** "Oh Edward," I whispered," It will be ok; you were too good for her. It isn't your fault." Then he did the last thing I expected he stood us up back me against the tree and kissed me. I moaned and he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I graciously accepted. Our tongues battled for dominance and I let him win. We broke apart smiling at each other.**

** "I love you," he whispered.**

** "I Love you too," I replied. He pulled me against his chest as we started up at the stars. He was mine.**

** "Forever and always."**

**YAY STORIES DONE!!! JUST TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION ABOUT THE END KAT LEFT HER MIND SHIELD DOWN SO EDWARD COLD HEAR HER AND EDWARD SAID THE FOREVER AND ALWAYS PART. AND I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WERID INDENT THING MY COMPUTER IS WIGGING OUT.**

**PeAcE LoVe HaPpInEsS!!! ****************I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT********(Just Andrea, Natasha, and Alex) points if anyone can figure out where I picked my oc names from **

**LOVE YOU ALL  
TWILIGHT 222 33333333333 I LOVE YOU **

READ AND REVIEW!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR FRIENDS FRIENDS AND YOU FRIENDS UNCLES AND COUSINS AND STUFF HAHAHA! 3333333


End file.
